


Growing up

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: LINDGREN Astrid - Works, Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had grown up. Everyone has seen it but no one would have thought that it would end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erwachsen werden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381422) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin). 



> Translated for AquilaCinereo. :) English isn’t the mother tongue of me or my beta (thanks Tasha!) so I’m sorry for all mistakes.
> 
> Also available in [Swedish](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11062449/1/Att-v%C3%A4xa-upp).

Annika had said it again and again to her. "Pippi, you need to grow up already!"

 

But as she saw how Pippi kissed her brother she only wanted to scream that she should have grown up for her... and not for her brother.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Pippi had grown up and accepted that she couldn't be a child forever. There are things, really great things, that only adults could do. She understood.

 

However, as she felt Tommy's lips for the first time, she really understood why an eternal childhood wasn't everything.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Tommy knew it was a mistake.

 

He knew it as he took Pippi's hand in his.

He knew it as he buried his fingers in her hair and pressed her head on his chest.

He knew it as he put his lips gently and carefully on hers and she returned his touch. Just as gently and carefully as he did it and so different to her normal self.

 

She grew up. No longer a child but also not yet a woman. Like him she was still in this stage of in-between. Her body grew up and her mind left behind her many childish ideas but yet she didn't see the mistake they both commited with this kiss.

 

She didn't see the looks Annika gave her. Did not see the blush that covered the cheeks of his sister when she and Pippi hugged each other.

 

She saw nothing of it and he... he simply wished he also hadn’t seen it because then he could at least enjoy this one kiss without these feelings of guilt.


End file.
